This description relates to a system and method for processing data with common gain values to decode communication signals.
While communication system development continues to progress for achieving higher and higher transmission rates, channel conditions continue to limit system operability. For example, channel noise and other types of conditions may impair data transmission through a communication channel. Consequentially, received channel signals are processed by using a series of reconstruction phases to decode data imbedded in the received signals. By executing processes to account for the channel conditions during the reconstruction phases, signals may be demodulated and data decoded for use with one or more applications.